


The One With the Fae

by coffeehousehaunt



Series: Lextavia AU Drabble Cycle [4]
Category: Lost Girl, The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU Drabble Cycle, Also this could also turn into a full-fledged AU please stop me, And I just have this thing for Octavia as a werewolf okay, And both of them are wolf shifters because, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Of course Lexa is, lextavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost Girl crossover/AU where the war between humans and Fae destroyed the planet and its ecosystem, and some humans (and Fae who'd been administered Lauren's serum) escaped to space on the Ark and from there it's basically the same but with Fae powers and extra gayness. ALSO--</p><p>The Delinquents who were returned to Earth discover that some of them are fully-fledged Fae (contrary to what they were taught); Octavia is a wolf shifter about to undergo her first change, and she meets someone who helps her through the process. </p><p>And, Bellamy is still a dick because he hasn't realized Octavia is Fae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Fae

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a drabble and got _waaaaay_ out of hand. You guys get the full version because I like that one better.

Bellamy. Bellamy watches Murphy jump Wells when Wells’ Fae starts coming in; smirks and does nothing. “Stay away from Monty,” He warns her, when the same happens to him. “Stay away from the princess.” She runs with the Fae; binds up injuries and doesn’t hesitate to touch, even when skin peels back and the changes turn from wonderful to horrific. 

Except Octavia wakes in the middle of the night with her throat choking on echoes of a sound it can’t shape. Except she swears she sees clearer under the starlight down here than she ever did on the Ark; and out there, lights off, Earth between them and sunlight—that was _dark_. Down here? Is darker. 

She swears it gets clearer as the days pass. She swears, between waking and sleeping, between dreaming and unconsciousness, she hears padded feet pacing, warm fur brushing coarse and thick against her legs, and out the corner of her eyes, flashes of something like amber soaked in moonlight. Stalking her from inside. 

She’d have made friends with Monty, with Clarke, just to spite Bellamy. Fucking _Bellamy_. 

Except she wakes up and slips past Atom and his guards and through the close darkness of the woods _looking_ for something; something she can taste but not name, feel but not touch; until she breaks through into starlight and the waxing moon and waits, listening, until the sky lightens and whatever it is slips off to wherever it is the night goes. 

Tonight? 

Tonight, she wants Bellamy to catch her. She wants Atom, or even fucking _Murphy_ , to notice her slipping off, and just let them _try_ to stop her. 

But no one does. 

She takes her usual path through the forest, and everything is _bright_ under the cover of the leaves; maybe it’s the moonlight dripping around every edge, turning the leaves transparent and the air semiliquid. 

When she emerges out past the edge of the trees on the far side, it’s a kind of daylight. So bright she wants to shield her eyes. 

Except this time, someone’s here. Black fur, silver-dusted; amber-eyed. 

Somewhere, with her own waking ears, she hears the rushing of padded feet.


End file.
